Libertas
by DecembersLight
Summary: Summary Inside


**AN: Hello everyone! DecembersLights here, Hope you are all doing well! This is my first halo fanfiction, enjoy reading! Also note that this story is based on cartoon style drawing, depending on which style you prefer most, carton or anime, it's your choice on how to view it. I don't own halo.**

**~000~**

Summary:

Eight years had passed since the end of the Human-Covenant War in 2553, peace reigns throughout the galaxy. Humanity lives without the fear of extinction. On earth a newly built Academy named Libertas stands as the building block for a new hope, to learn, forgive and create a new bond between mankind and Sangheili along with other species of the dissolved Covenant, but how did this come to be? Who were the ones that glued this revolution together? Read and find out, the outcome may surprise you.

**~000~**

"Come on Melody! Aren't you at least a little excited?! An overly energetic blonde asked eagerly while jumping around in circles on my bed causing the white comforter to look wrinkled and unmade.

Melody, having white hair that reached the middle of her back pulled up in a bun, Wispy bangs that flowed across her forehead and two short braids that framed her face. With golden eyes that seemed to glow during the hours of night with light pale skin.

Melody gave out a small sigh "of course I'm excited Penny, actually more than excited." I said and looked at my childhood friend as she continues to spin around.

"I'm just a little nervous" she admitted.

Penny having blonde wavy shoulder length hair with bangs that pulled away from her face and bright green eyes filled with passion of adventure and lightly tan skin.

She stopped jumping in circles and flopped down on the bed taking a siting position in front of me; she looked at me with her emerald orbs, a wide grin formed its way onto her lips and she started to giggle. She began to laugh hysterically holding her stomach with her arms and fell back on the bed kicking her legs in the air.

I stared at her with a confused and dumbfounded expression on my face, missing the reasoning behind her enthusiasm.

When she stopped laughing, she hulled her body up and sat in front of me again, "Is that what's bothering you?" She purred in a childlike tone. I shook my head slowly implying a silent yes and looked down at my hands.

She gave me an 'I don't believe you look' and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look at who you're talking to you can't fool me Melody Bell, shy friend of mine, now spill!" She demanded pointing her index finger at me.

Tarring my attention away from my hands I looked up at her with golden orbs. I knew when she used my full name instead of my given nick name, she was being serious and you couldn't escape her even if you ran away and never came back. Still pointing her finger at me, knowing she wouldn't put it down until I said something, I began to tell of my troubles.

"I 'm really excited about going, but I can't help feeling uneasy" I explained softly, pulling my legs to my chest and hugging my knees. "You know that I haven't been on my own before and it's a scary thought leaving for that long", Melody avoided Penny's eyes and stared down at her feet.

There was a silence that filled the room.

Penny withdrew her pointed finger and gently laid it in her lap; she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After a short time she reopened them and smiled, in an amused but kind-hearted tone "you really are something Melody."

Her head shot up and looked at Penny, eyebrows knitted in confusion pondering penny's choice of words. I opened my mouth to repay but she spoke before I could utter a sound.

"You haven't changed since the day I meet you nine years ago, but I wouldn't call that a bad thing more of a gift." She marveled truthfully and smiled brightly.

Melody blinked twice and tilted her head to the side and said "I don't understand you're meaning".

Penny's smile seemed to become wider, grinning like a drunken fool and she answered. "After that all the has happened, during the three decade Human-Covenant war, all the sadness and sorrow that humanity endured, all the lives than were lost. When the outer and inner countries were glassed and attacked earth, when the Covenant almost drove mankind to extinction, after it all you managed to have a pure heart".

Melody was speechless but remained silent and continued to listen to her.

" It's the way you are, no matter who or what they have done it their life, you always look for the light that resigns in all living things, you learn who they are from what you see and when you look its deeper than most people are willing to see past, you love all life, no matter what they are. No matter how big or small, human or non-human. You learn to love and accept them when others will not, when they fear what they can't understand". Penny finished her thoughts and leaned forward and crawled to sit beside melody, her face beaming.

Melody turned her head to the right and looked in penny's direction as she sat beside me and I softly with a small smile pestered to my face "I never knew that you thought of me in that way before penny".

The blonde snorted in response and placed her hands on her hips, closing her eyes and smirked in a playful tone" Of course I do, I know you better than most, why wouldn't I think that?"

Melody laughed "You know me best" she continued laughing. Penny opened her eyes and joined in with her childhood friend's laughter.

When the laughter had died down penny gathered her thoughts "Why did you want to attend the academy?"

Recovering myself, I replied "It's just as you say Pen, no matter what had happened in the past I can't bring myself to harbor negative feelings towards them, I know what the Covenant had done was unforgivable and unforgettable but I want to see them in a way that others don't. They have families and lives like we do, they are living beings just as we are. Everyone has goodness inside them, what makes them any different?"

Penny moved closer to Melody and wrapped her arms around her in a hug and bellowed as she spoke "You are truly kind; your heart is made of gold and can rival the sun itself, showing love and compassion for others even when many rebel against it".

Small tears of joy started to well up in her eyes, smiling as she did and returned penny's hug. She whispered" thank you Penny for the talk".

She whispered back "No problem Mel, I'm always here for you".

Melody released her hold and pulled back, ending their embrace. I still feel nervous about going, all my life I always had someone I knew with me but know that I'm going to the academy I will be alone and that's scares me" she mumbled quietly.

Penny looked at me and took her hand in mine and said" You worry too much Mel, you may be timid and apprehensive but the goodness in your heart is what keeps you strong, it's your strength, believe in yourself." She said in an encouraging voice.

Gently wiping the tears from her eyes, Melody praised "You are an amazing friend to me Pen, I couldn't have asked for anyone better".

She chuckled at Melody's comment "Thank you that means a lot to me".

A knock at the door caught both girls attention and Melody called out "it's open, you may come in!"

Opening the door Melody's mother walked into her daughters room "Melody sweetie it's getting late you should be asleep soon, you have a long trip ahead tomorrow "Her mother said kindly.

Her mother Alane has white hair that reached her hips and bangs like her daughter with deep ocean blue eyes and pale white skin. "I Know mama, thank you for the heads up, time has seemed to fly the last few days" said Melody, answering her mother.

Alane made her way to sit beside Melody and Penny" It sure has, hasn't it? Are you nervous?" asked her mother.

Melody smiled "Not as much as before, Penny helped me through that".

Smiling back, her mother reach out her hand and softly tucked a small strand of white hair behind Melody's ear.

"I'm glad to hear that, I'm proud of you Sweetie" she cooed "you know we will miss you when you're away" She said sadly, penny nodded her head agreeing with my mother.

Melody knew that it would be the hardest for her mother to watch her leave for the next two years. Since the passing of her father, Melody is all that she has left, but they both understand that this opportunity is a _rarity_.

"Do not worry mama, I will be back during the holidays and vacation breaks. I will call you as much as I am able" Melody reassured her anxious mother.

Melody crawled her way off of her bed and stood with her back to Alane and Penny "Even though I am still nervous about going".

She turned her body around to face them "But this is something that I want to do". The determination in her eyes had not gone unnoticed and they smiled widely back at her.

Alane stood up and walk to her daughter, wrapping her in a hug, Melody squeezed back "No matter where you are, no matter how far we will always love and support you my loving daughter".

Seeing the affection between mother and daughter Penny jumped off the bed to the duo, she hollered "hey! Don't leave me out!

Melody loosened her grip from her mother and looked over her shoulder to see penny coming their way, she took a leap flying towards them, Melody panicked, raising her arm forward than yelled " Hold on a second Penny!" but It was too late, Penny came crashing down on the two and they all fell to the ground.

"Ouch! That hurt penny" exclaimed Melody trying to free herself from the bottom of the pile, as well as her mother giving out a happy sigh".

Giggling madly penny apologized and stumbled off of them, standing up and helping Alane to her feet than helped Melody, they all looked at each other and stood there for a time, suddenly the trio burst out laughing, penny dropped to the floor again and started to roll around, Alane covered her mouth with her hand to suppress her laughter and Melody held her throbbing stomach.

A happy aura filled the room, a calming sensation between them, Alane spoke first "Alright, that's enough fun for one night, it's getting late". She looked down and saw that penny had stop rolling around and now her body was face down, arms stretched outwards being as still as a stick. Alane chortled "Would you like to spend the night Penny?"

In an instant penny raised her still head with inhuman speed "Of course Ms. Bell I would love too!" Penny than drooped her head to the carpet remaining motionless again, Alane looked to her daughter "Do you mind her staying the night?"

Melody answered her mother in an excited tone "Of course not mama."

Smiling, Alane said while walking to the door "I will call your mother Penny and ask her to make it official."

Penny rolled on her back and sat up looking to Alane as she exited the room "Thank you for inviting me to stay the night Ms. Bell."

Alane called back "No problem Penny."

She tore her gaze away from the door and began to search for her best friend; Penny found her going through her dresser looking for her pajamas. Still sitting on the floor Penny opened her mouth to speak "Hey Melody?"

Without turning around from what she was doing "Yea, What is it Penny? "Said Melody Having found what she was searching for. Melody made her way to the bathroom keeping the door half open for her to hear Penny.

"Why was the Academy built anyway and how did you get in?" She curiously asked.

Melody put her clothes onto the counter top stopping for a brief moment to answer her friend tapping her finger to her chin "Well, from what I know it was recently finished a couple of months ago, the reason behind it is like creating building blocks, to create a better relation between Humanity and Sangheili, to begin anew, looking past and forgiving what happened during the war, to learn about their origins and culture, how things work on their home planet, learning their Biology and vice versa".

After her first explanation she grabbed her selected clothing off of the counter and started to change. When she was done with brushing her teeth and washing her face Melody walked out into her room wearing pink pajama shorts and a grey t-shirt "To answer your second question I had to write a letter to the Academy explaining my reasons why I wanted to attend, the school can hold eight hundred students. It' split in half, four hundred human students and four hundred Sangheili students. The Academy acts like a city, being built on the outskirts of Greece it's surrounded by a wall. The school is in the middle of the city. You have the homes, shops and large stores; it also has entertainment buildings, all of these surrounding the school. Its purpose is to enhance and benefit the student's, to have them live comfortably there for the next two years and help spark relations and friendships between the two species."

Penny stared wide eyed at her friend, astounded at how much work was put into this Academy and its purpose behind it " That's amazing Mel" said Penny.

Melody couldn't help but feel warm inside knowing that her childhood friend thought that, not many would have approved, most of the students attending were of the younger generation that were to young at the time to understand fully about the war. That's was eight years ago, I was only ten back then, the war had ended in 2253 its now 2261. There is peace between us and the other species of the dissolved Covenant Empire, some better than others.

"Aww!"

Melody was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Penny's voice "what's wrong Pen?" she asked worriedly.

Penny had her hands behind her head, her fingers intertwined together "I wish I would have known more about the school, I would have sent in a letter to" she whined and fell back lying on the floor.

Melody sighed than giggled amused by her friend "you know, even though you can't attend the academy they allow visitors, you and mom could come see the school that way" she said.

A goofy grin made its way to Penny's lips "well in that case, I can't wait".

"You sound more excited than I am Pen and I've known about it for some time "giggled Melody. A knock was heard and she turns to find her mother leaning on the doorframe.

Alane held the phone in her hands and called for Penny "Your mother said that it was fine for you to spend the night". Penny flipped over on her stomach and pushed herself up jumping in the air rapidly squealing in delight from the good news. She pulled off her day clothes having them spread across the floor and ran over to Melody's dresser finding some of her pajama's stored away for occasions like these and skipped to the bathroom to change, Alane waked out of the room again, planning to do the same as Penny and her daughter.

No matter how long she had known Penny, melody would never understand her friend's optimism and never ending enthusiasm but that's what made her Penny.

She walked over to her closet and took out a futon, a blanket and pillow for Penny; she laid the items down beside her twin bed that was placed against the window and flopped onto her bed. Penny swung open the bathroom door doing a ridiculous but hilarious model pose and hurled herself out of the bathroom and into the room and landed on the futon making it slide forward with her impact. She was wearing a simple light green knee length nightgown.

Melody watched her friend through the memorable scene and she couldn't help but shove her head into her pillow and laugh like a hyena on laughing gas. Unknowingly to her, scratching sounds could be heard from the window, Penny threw her pillow at Melody to get her attention, when she stopped laughing and looked at Penny for an explanation for the thrown pillow, she pointed to the window. "You have visitors Mel" said Penny.

Now hearing the sound she turns around to the window looking for the source, over joyed with what she saw she quickly opens up the window.

"Eva! Ava!"

Two adolescent foxes made their way through the opened widow and tackled Melody licking her face happy to see her; Melody held both foxes to her chest and kissed the top of their heads.

After they had calmed down both of them sat in front of her, Eva has grey fur while with a red collar while Ava has red fur and a light brown collar. Both of them are sneak thieves and trouble makers causing problems for Melody and for other people but she didn't care she loved animals; they are loyal to her and are very intelligent sharing a close bond, she loves them dearly.

"Good to see you girls, how was hunting?" asked Melody while tossing Penny's pillow back to her.

Eva, the grey fox barked back at her and wagged her tail, as if saying 'wonderful ' Melody lifted her hand and petted the fox on the head and under the chin, doing the same to Ava, the red fox.

Penny poked her head out having it rest on the side of Melody's bed, only having her eyes and forehead shown " you know they are going to miss you too Mel."

Melody's eyes fell knowing it to be true, when morning comes she would have to leave early to catch her flight, they currently lived in the city of Rome, the academy was in Greece. "I'm going to miss them, I'm going to miss all of you" she said sadly as a frown formed on her lips but her mood seemed to change remembering what Penny had told her. Penny gave her confidences and she will hold on to her words like a life line.

She turned to penny "I know that I will see you all again" a smile creped to her face

"Indeed you will darling" Alane returned from her room having finished with her nightly routine. "It's late Melody, time for bed."

"Alright mama" she said, Melody opened up her arms, gesturing for her mother to come over. Alane did as her daughter wanted and walked over to her bed, minding Penny who was lying down. They embraced each other and stayed like that for a while "I'm going to miss you the most mama" she said as tears formed in her eyes. Alane ran her fingers through Melody's hair trying to calm her.

"I know sweetie I'm going to miss you very much too, your father would have been proud of you" Alane whispered softly as tears formed in her eyes.

"I wish papa was here with us" tears now running down her checks, she pulled back to look at her mother who was crying was well. "Papa is always with us in our hearts, the memories we shared will be forever cherished, never forgotten." Alane wiped the tears away from Melody's face along with her own.

"I love you mama"

"I love you too Melody, Goodnight, sleep well my little angel"

Alane kissed her forehead and tucked Melody in for the night, she slowly and carefully walked over Penny and made her way to the door. Turning one last time she sent a goodnight to penny who was half asleep, she mumbled goodnight and rolled to her side having put the pillow over her head, with the covers around her body, she fell asleep almost immediately.

Melody whispered goodnight to Penny and turned to the window. Eva and Ava snuggled next to her sharing their warmth; she closed her eyes and dreamed of a new world that was only a night away.

**~000~**

**AN: That's it for the First chapter, hope you enjoy! Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**~DecembersLight~**


End file.
